


Doubles

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: They move up a level.





	Doubles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Set Post-Serenity

  
Author's notes: Set Post-Serenity  


* * *

Doubles

## Doubles

"You notice anything strange `bout them lately?" Mal asked as he looked over the railing. 

"You mean the fact that Jayne seems to be hanging around my sister whenever he has free time? No, not at all," Simon rolled his eyes. 

"It just don't seem right," Mal studied the pair down in the cargo bay. Jayne giggled - actually fucking giggled - when he missed the ball and lost his turn. 

"Nothing out here makes a whole lot of sense. I trust that River knows what she's doing, though," Simon smiled, thinking of how stable his sister had been the past few weeks. He wasn't sure which was more therapeutic, the jacks or Jayne. 

"We're being watched...bats in the belfry," River told Jayne. He looked confused, so she raised a hand and waved at Mal and Simon. 

"They don't like this," he said, raising a rough hand in greeting. He could hear Simon's squeak at being caught and laughed. Then he turned his concentration back to the girl and the game; he had yet to win either. It wasn't for lack of trying, though. His body wasn't meant for playing jacks like hers was. She was a tight and tidy package, graceful and full of steady concentration. Hell, he could shoot every damn jack from fifty feet away, but the ball always seemed to bounce away from him whenever they played. 

"Not theirs to choose," River mumbled. She held out her hand, taking the bouncy ball after Jayne fumbled again. "You're losing sight of the game," she told him as she snatched up her jacks. 

"That so?" He thought he might be losing more than the game. His mind was getting all messed up. He'd be out on a job, trying to be all menacing, and have to fight back a grin when he pictured River waiting for him back on Serenity. Men like him couldn't get all wrapped up in a woman. It only leads to trouble. 

"You bring trouble wherever you go," River sighed. She set down the ball and stared at Jayne. "It's time to go for doubles, but you're still not sure." Shaking her head, she smirked at him. River crawled across the floor, skillfully avoiding the scattered jacks, and knelt in front of him. Jayne sat painfully still when she climbed into his lap, not sure what he was supposed to be doing. "Just feel," she whispered against his lips before crushing their mouths together. 

He brought his hands up and gripped her shoulders, holding her small body tightly against his. Her lips burned as they moved across his jaw, pressing quick kisses along the scruffy skin. She let out a series of breathy moans when he sucked on the hollow of her throat, running his tongue over the salty skin. Jayne cupped her head and brought their lips together again. His girl tasted like sunshine and black tea. He sought out the flavor, devouring her. His hands skimmed over her sides; a mirror image of her hands as they mapped across his broad shoulders. 

He broke the kiss and searched her face for any signs of regret. Finding none, he grinned, kissing her quickly once more before remembering that they had an audience. Mal looked down at them, mouth gaping as he tried to figure out whether to be angry or relieved. Simon coughed and met his sisters' eyes. She smirked at his blush and slid off Jayne's lap. He felt cold without the warmth of her strong thighs wrapped around his. 

"Doubles?" he asked with a grin. Hell, he'd play jacks all damn day if it got him more sweet kisses. 

"We just stepped it up a level," River said, matching his grin. She settled down next to him, making sure their thighs touched before picking up the ball again. "I can hardly wait for threes." She snickered at his gulp and took her turn. Her laughter was light and echoed in the open room. Jayne figured it might take awhile, but he was pretty sure when they got to threes, it wouldn't be in the cargo bay. And he was damn sure Mal and Simon wouldn't be around. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Doubles**   
Series Name:   **Jacks**   
Author:   **Kueble**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG**  |  **het**  |  **3k**  |  **04/01/06**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Pairings:  Jayne/River   
Summary:  They move up a level.   
Notes:  Set Post-Serenity   
Sequel to:  Jacks   
  



End file.
